


Seashores, stargazing and moonlight

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra Swan, F/M, fuff, i guess, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: The swan-jones family takes a page out of David’s book and enjoys the quiet moments. A.K.A. Captain Cobra Swan goes to the beach when everybody is asleep.





	

"It's so beautiful," Emma mutters, her voice just above a whisper as she traces the constellations with delicate sweeps of her finger, afraid they might fade away.

"Aye, it is," she moves her head so it can rest on his chest and she can listen to his heartbeat. Killian kisses her forehead and then nuzzles her neck with his nose.

"I can't believe we let him stay up this late," both turn to look at Henry, who is standing near the water and looking up at the sky. When did he get all grown up?

"Your boy has had quite the week" Emma winces when she remembers what they have been through since the last crisis; what if this is the only quiet moment they will ever get? perish the thought, Swan, she can hear Killian's voice in her head. It's amazing how they always know what the other would say in a situation; in this situation, Killian would tell her they're free of any danger and to enjoy the little moments. She can feel herself relax and kisses Killian's cheek before looking back at the once little boy who knocked her door and made her believe fairytales were real.

"Yeah, good thing he just got out of school," Emma sits so she can look at her son without having to stretch her neck; Killian moves his head to her lap and she brushes his hair with hair with her fingers, "I wish we could do this every day" 

"Mom!" they freeze and they're about to move when they hear Henry again.

"Look! A dolphin!" Henry doesn't seem to hear the sighs of relief behind him before they move to join him at the shore.

"I didn't know there were dolphins in Storybrooke," he whispers in awe when two dolphins appear and he turns to look at them with a smile, "this is so cool!"

"Yeah, it is," Emma agrees and they stay a while watching the dolphins. The silence breaks when Henry yawns and Killian snickers.

"Alright lad, time to go home," Emma sees as Killian tries to carry him but Henry just shakes his head at him ¨I'm not a kid, Killian,¨ and then almost falls when he kneels to get a seashell. Killian just rolls his eyes at him and picks it up for him, laughing when he sees his exasperated look on his face.

"I was just going to get it," he replies when he gets up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Killian smirks and gives him the shell. Henry takes it with a huff before heading to the bug.

"He gets all grumpy when he's tired," Emma takes Killian's hand and she leans her head on his shoulder,"what time is it, anyway?" she wonders and Killian takes his phone to checks the hour.

"Two in the morning" 

"Woah, really?" Emma takes his phone from him and her eyes widen when she sees that indeed it's two in the morning, "well, we can stay the rest of the day home"

"Doing what exactly, Swan?" He wiggles his eyebrow and doesn't stop even when she slaps his chest. 

"Easy tiger, we are just going to sleep" she gives him an unconvincing glare.

"Aye sure, we both know you can't help but find my looks highly appealing," she's about to retort when Henry groans.

"Guys, if you get all mushy now, we will never get home," he leans his forehead on the window and closes his eyes.

"He's got a point, you know?" she gives Killian a quick kiss and tugs at his hand, "let's go home, Killian"

"Lead the way, Swan."


End file.
